greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Vecna
| domini = Conoscenza, Magia, Male | domini5 = Conoscenza | arma preferita = Pugnale }} Vecna una volta era un potentissimo mago mortale divenuto poi Lich. E' la divinità dei Segreti Malvagi e Distruttivi, della Magia e dell'Intrigo. E' chiamato il Mutilato poiché ha perso la sua mano sinistra e il suo occhio sinistro. Storia Vecna nasce come essere umano, secoli fa come membro della casta intoccabile nella città Flan di Fleeth su Oerth. Inizialmente venne addestrato da sua madre, Mazell, nelle arti della magia, prima che venisse giustiziata dal governo della città per esercizio di stregoneria. Giurando vendetta, Vecna finalmente raggiunse una tale padronanza delle arti oscure che nessun altro mortale prima di lui aveva mai raggiunto. Alcuni dicono che questo risultato è dovuto alla tutela diretta da parte Mok'slyk il Serpente, che alcuni ritengono essere la personificazione della magia arcana stessa. Ad un certo punto nel corso della sua lunga vita e non vita, Vecna intraprese delle ardue ricerche sulla natura stessa della vita in un tempio nascosto sepolto nelle miniere vicino a quella che oggi è Diamond Lake, il sito di questo laboratorio è ora conosciuto come la Cattedrale Oscura. L'Impero Circa 900 anni dopo la sua nascita, Vecna, ora un lich e sovrano dell'Occluso Impero di Vecna, un grande e terribile impero nelle Flanaess (nella Valle dello Sheldomar, centrata nei pressi della moderna Brughiera dei Giunchi), assediò la città di Fleeth con un esercito di incantatori arcani e non morti. La leggenda narra che Vecna venne quasi ucciso in questa battaglia da chierici che incanalarono la potenza di Pholtus, il dio della luce. I chierici scatenarono una grande esplosione di luce, che colpì il lich principalmente sul suo lato sinistro. Vecna venne salvato da uno dei suoi Maghi generali, un cambion chiamato Acererak. Vecna finalmente si ristabilì. Mentre era sul punto di conquistare Fleeth, alcuni cittadini della città si presentarono davanti a lui per implorare pietà. Gli offrirono l'intera città e tutte le sue ricchezze se solo Vecna avesse risparmiato la vita dei suoi cittadini. Vecna non fu soddisfatto, e gli ufficiali offrirono le loro stesse vite. Vecna diede al suo luogotenente Kas, uno di loro e la sua famiglia, che trascorse l'intera giornata a torturarli e assassinarli davanti gli altri ufficiali. Ancora insoddisfatto, Vecna massacrò l'intera città, e impalò le loro teste di fronte agli ufficiali, con quelle dei loro familiari in primo piano. Vecna poi concesse la sua misericordia, concesse agli ufficiali la possibilità di andare via, e gli promise la sua protezione per il resto delle loro vite. Al culmine del suo impero, Vecna fu tradito e distrutto dal suo luogotenente più fidato, un vampiro umano chiamato Kas il Sanguinario, usando una spada magica che Vecna stesso aveva forgiato per lui, ora conosciuta come la Spada di Kas. Solo la mano sinistra e il suo occhio sopravvissero alla battaglia, forse a causa degli eventi successi precedentemente a Fleeth. Il Ritorno Ma Vecna non scomparve per sempre, e tornò su Oerth come la semidivinità della magia e segreti. Nel 581 AC, il suo culto contribuì a mettere in moto gli eventi che gli avrebbero concesso il potere di una divinità maggiore, ma il piano venne infine sventato. Nel 586 AC, Vecna finì imprigionato nel Semipiano del Terrore, ma si liberò nel 591, e emerse con il potere di una divinità maggiore dopo aver assorbito il potere di Iuz. Vecna poi entrò nella città di Sigil, dove giunse pericolosamente vicino a riorganizzare tutto il multiverso secondo i suoi desideri. Quando Vecna venne espulso da Sigil da un gruppo di avventurieri, Iuz venne liberato e Vecna tornò su Oerth notevolmente ridotto di potere, sebbene fosse ancora una divinità minore. Descrizione Vecna è di solito raffigurato come un potente lich senza la mano sinistra e il corrispondente l'occhio. Talvolta è raffigurato con la carne secca e mummificata, altre volte è raffigurato come un essere scheletrico, con non una traccia di pelle rimanente. Relazioni Vecna ha pochi alleati, e innumerevoli nemici. Viene disprezzato da tutte le altre divinità che lo vedono come uno sventato nuovo arrivato. Il suo più grande, e forse solo e vero alleato è la misteriosa entità conosciuta come il Serpente. Il famoso cambion lich Acererak una volta serviva Vecna, ma lo stato attuale della loro relazione è sconosciuto. Tra i nemici più accaniti di Vecna ci sono Kas, Iuz, e il Circolo degli Otto. In particolare l'odio che Iuz prova nei confronti di Vecna è assoluto, il suo culto infatti è il primo oppositore di quello di Vecna. La Signora del Dolore, si oppose a lui indirettamente, attraverso un gruppo di avventurieri. Vecna si oppone all'Antica Fede e ai Silenti di Keoland. Tra i più importanti agenti di Vecna ci sono Gusten l'Immondo di Sangue, Sir Loran, e il Cavaliere della Morte che si fa chiamare Kas il Sanguinario. Adoratori Il culto di Vecna è molto segreto, delle cellule sono stati scoperte, in vari momenti storici, a Diamond Lake, Greyhawk, a Saltmarsh, e a Verbobonc. Chierici I chierici di Vecna spesso non si rendono conto che dio stanno servendo al momento della loro iniziazione. Molti sono portati a credere che appartengono ad una setta oscura di Boccob o di Wee Jas. La verità non gli viene rivelata fino a che non mostrano la loro disponibilità a fare qualsiasi cosa nel nome della conoscenza e del potere. Ogni posizione nel culto di Vecna prende il nome da una certa parte del corpo. Alla cima di questa gerarchia vi è Vecna stesso, seguito dalla Voce di Vecna, posizione che può essere tenuta solo dalla stessa manifestazione di Vecna. La successiva è il Cuore di Vecna, il sommo sacerdote del culto. L'ultimo Cuore noto è stato Diraq Malcinex di Ket, ucciso da degli avventurieri nel 581 AC. Immediatamente al di sotto del Cuore di Vecna vi sono due mostri bizzarri noti come la Mano e l'Occhio. L'Occhio di Vecna appare come un umanoide snello con un bulbo oculare al posto della testa, mentre la Mano di Vecna appare come un umanoide tarchiato con una grossa mano sinistra dove dovrebbe esserci la sua testa. Le congregazioni individuali sono conosciute come Organi. Ogni organo è guidato da un Pensiero di Vecna. I sacerdoti di rango più basso sono noti come i Ricordi di Vecna. I membri laici della setta sono conosciuti come Denti, Dita, Sangue e le Progenie di Vecna. I Denti di Vecna sono maghi che si specializzano nella lavorazione di oggetti magici per il culto. Le Dita di Vecna sono principalmente ladri, che si impegnano in varie forme di sotterfugio. I Sangue di Vecna sono principalmente guerrieri incaricati della tutela e del rinforzamento del culto e dei suoi obiettivi. Le Progenie del Vecna sono i più bassi nella gerarchia del culto, ed sono costituite da gente comune che onora il Signore Lich. Altre organizzazioni Esistono altre organizzazioni al di fuori del culto principale, e alcune possono avere nomi simili o identici. I rapporti tra questi gruppi e il culto tradizionale possono variare. Esempi noti sono gli Occhi di Vecna (un culto della non morte che consiste principalmente di ladri) e le Dita di Vecna (guardia personale di Vecna). La Triade d'Ebano :Vedi l'articolo principale: Triade d'Ebano Questa setta eretica cerca di unire Vecna, Hextor e Erythnul in un'unica entità. Artefatti e Reliquie Un certo numero di artefatti, reliquie e altri oggetti magici sono associati a Vecna. Mano e Occhio di Vecna :Vedi l'articolo principale: Mano e Occhio di Vecna La mano sinistra di Vecna e l'occhio della sua forma originaria di lich "mortale", che non sono mai stati sostituiti nelle sue successive e più potenti incarnazioni, sono ora artefatti magici di altissimo valore e molto pericolosi. Per utilizzare i poteri della Mano di Vecna o dell' Occhio di Vecna si deve rimuovere la propria parte del corpo corrispondente e sostituirle con gli artefatti. La Spada di Kas :Vedi l'articolo principale: Spada di Kas Vecna creò la spada di Kas per il suo più potente luogotenente e si dice che contenesse "parte della sua coscienza". In base alle diverse fonti appare a volte come una spada lunga con la lama ondeggiante, a volte come una spada corta o addirittura come uno spadone. Una cosa è certa, è strettamente legata a tutti gli artefatti di Vecna. Altre reliquie ed artefatti Un certo numero di altre parti del corpo del Vecna sono presentati come artefatti minori in '' Die Vecna Die!, Tra cui il primo dito (pollice destro), il secondo dito (indice della mano destra), il terzo dito (dito medio destro), e l'ultimo dito (mignolo destro), gli incisivi (un paio di canini simili a zanne), il molare,il cuoio capelluto, la pelle, il cuore, il piede (sinistro), e l'occhio destro. Questi artefatti sono noti collettivamente come i ''Frammenti di Vecna. Si dice inoltre che abbia fatto delle sostanziali aggiunte all'artefatto conosciuto come il Libro delle Fosche Tenebre. Altre reliquie e scritti sono qui presentati: *Il Compendium Maleficarum: questo è un libro di incantesimi, dottrine e segreti realizzato interamente in ossa (anche le pagine), scritto con il sangue. *il Tomo dei Segreti Condivisi: anche questo tomo è una reliquia, si tratta di un bestiario illustrato, con la capacità di diffondere la conoscenza di creature oscure e malvagie al costo di una porzione della forza vitale di chi lo utilizza. *Il Tomo della Lingua Silente: questo tomo è una reliquia, un libro degli incantesimi che contiene delle istruzioni per degli esercizi mentali che aumentano la potenza del lancio di incantesimi di chi lo utilizza. Si sa che ne esistono cinque copie, ciascuna con la lingua mozzata di un cultista traditore di Vecna inchiodata sulla copertina. *la Verga del Sussurrato: sebbene non sia potente come la Spada di Kas, è un altro oggetto che Vecna realizzò per connettersi con i suoi luogotenenti di grado più alto. *Il Pugnale del Diniego: queste reliquie, di cui ne esistono quattro copie, erano in origine dei doni di Vecna a propri maghi per tenere in riga i sacerdoti. I pugnali sono oggetti intelligenti e non si fanno alcuno scrupolo a tradire il proprio possessore se esso non venera l'Arcilich. Reame Vecna ha molte roccaforti segrete in regioni lontane del Primo Piano Materiale. Lì, le anime di coloro che in vita adoravano il Sussurrato continuano a servirlo nella morte. Per un millennio o più, Vecna mantenne una prigione nel Piano Quasielementale delle Ceneri nota come Cittadella Cavitius. Fu lì che Kas e gli altri oppositori al Dio Mutilato sono stati incarcerati. Templi e Rituali I templi di Vecna in genere sono sotterranei e nascosti alla vista. In genere contengono delle grandi sali di studio e delle catacombe per i sacerdoti di un certo rango, ed ovviamente almeno un circolo di evocazione dove effettuare rituali. Dei templi di Vecna sono stati riportati anche nella città di Highport nel Pomarj e ad Erelhei-Cinlu, la città degradata nel cuore della Volta dei Drow. I servizi religiosi per Vecna sono semplici, poiché i fedeli non vogliono perdere tempo in inutili rituali quando potrebbero essere all'esterno ad agire. Le cerimonie si aprono con il Canto Sacro (un canto con cui si aprono e chiudono tutti i servizi religiosi), seguito da un breve discorso di un membro anziano, che enuncia qualsiasi segreto di cui tutto la confraternita dovrebbe essere al corrente, e infine nuovamente il Canto Sacro. Galleria File:Personaggi - Vecna 2.png|''La Rinascita di Vecna'' File:Personaggi - Vecna 3.png|''Die Vecna Die!'' File:Personaggi - Vecna 4.png|''Vecna: Hand of the Revenant'' File:Personaggi - Vecna 5.png|''Dragon Magazine #348'' File:Personaggi - Vecna 6.jpg|''Dei e Semidei'' File:Vecna - Simbolo 2.png|Il simbolo di Vecna nel Dragon Magazine #348 File:Vecna - Simbolo 3.jpg|Il simbolo di Vecna in Dei e Semidei Bibliografia *Grant S. Boucher "Out of the Ashes." Dungeon Magazine #17. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, May/June 1989. *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Eric Cagle, Jesse Decker, Jeff Quick e James Wyatt. Arms and Equipment Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2003. *Andy Collins e Bruce R. Cordell. Liber Mortis. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *William H. Conners e Steve Miller. Domini del Terrore. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1997. *David "Zeb" Cook. Book of Artifacts. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *-----. Dungeon Master's Guide. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *-----. Vecna Lives!. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Monte Cook. Libro delle Fosche Tenebre. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2004. *-----. La Rinascita di Vecna. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 1998. *Monte Cook, Skip Williams e Jonathan Tweet. Guida del Dungeon Master. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2000. *-----. Guida del Dungeon Master Manuale Base II v.3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Bruce R. Cordell e Steve Miller. Die Vecna Die!. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Jesse Decker, David Noonan, Chris Thomasson, James Jacobs e Robin D. Laws. Dungeon Master's Guide II. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. *Gary Gygax. Dungeon Master's Guide. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1979. *Gary Gygax, Gary e Brian Blume. Eldritch Wizardry. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1976. *Jason H. Haley. "The Allure of Evil." Dragon Magazine #361. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071112 *Hart, Ken. "History Check: Kas and Vecna." Dragon Magazine #402. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2011. *Bruce Heard. "Spells Between the Covers." Dragon Magazine #82. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Gary Holian. "The Kingdom of Keoland." Living Greyhawk Journal #1. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=lg/lgmp/20030515 *-----. "Silent Sorcery: The Silent Ones of Keoland." Living Greyhawk Journal #4. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2001 *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Mike Mearls. "The Three Faces of Evil." Dungeon #125. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Steve Miller. "The Secret Library of Vecna." Dragon Magazine #272. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Erik Mona. "Ancient History: Vecna's Realm." Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, unpublished. Disponibile online:http://www.canonfire.com/cfhtml/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=220 *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Robert S. Mullin. "Arcane Lore: Greyhawk Grimoires II." Dragon Magazine #241. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1997. *-----. "Campaign Classics: Three Greyhawk Grimoires." Dragon Magazine #225. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1996. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *-----. Monster Manual V. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Sean K. Reynolds e Chris Pramas. Slavers. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Sean K. Reynolds e Samuel D. Weiss. "Vecna." Dragon & Dungeon Magazine #20. Capezzano Pianore, LU: Nexus Editrice, 2007. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, unpublished. Disponibile online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *Modi Thorsson e Kevin McCann. Vecna: Hand of the Revenant. Lakewood, CO: Iron Hammer Graphics, 2002. *Johnathan Tweet, Monte Cook e Skip Williams. Manuale del Giocatore. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2000. *-----. Manuale del Giocatore Manuale Base I v.3.5. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2003. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Minore Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Non Morti Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Pantheon Flan